Kerosene: Jacob Black A OneShot
by PastTheStarsAndBoulevards
Summary: Kerosene by Miranda Lambert inspired this over a year ago.  Decided to share it with you guys.  It's about an original character that takes things a little too far...


I kicked the front door open, my temper flaring. I was angry.

No, scratch that, I was _livid._

I kicked the door again, yanking off my jacket, throwing it on the unmade bed.

I looked around the room, running my fingers through my hair.

I wanted to scream, cry and break everything in sight.

He was cheating on me.

_My _Jacob was _cheating _on me.

I'd walked in on him, at his dad's house. He was making out the blonde bitch on the couch. Not only did he not have any respect for his father, he must not have any respect for himself.

So much for those wedding vows.

I kicked the wall, groaning as pain shot up my leg, but I didn't regret it.

I threw open the closet doors, growling at the small space as I grabbed the only suitcase that we owned, tossing it toward the bed. I turned back to the closet, grabbing an armful of clothes I didn't even wear, throwing them onto of the suitcase.

I stomped into the bathroom, yanking open the medicine cabinet, grabbing the toothpaste before snatching my toothbrush out of the cup, along with the shampoo out of the shower.

I stuffed them into a duffel bag, dropping it on the floor. I shoved all the clothes off of the suitcase before unzipping it. I took a moment to pull all the clothes off the hangers before putting them into the suitcase, not even bothering to fold them.

I walked over to the dresser, pulling the drawer out, dropping it on the floor before I grabbed my underwear, shoving them into the suitcase too.

I zipped it up roughly, glancing around the room one last time.

I wasn't sad, no, not one ounce of me was sad. There was no room to be sad when I was so…_pissed off_.

I pushed everything off the dresser, satisfied as it all fell to the floor with various thuds and thumps. I kicked the mattress off the frame, screaming as I punched a hole in the wall.

I didn't understand how he could do this to me, to us. Not after everything we'd gone through, not after everything we'd got through together.

I grabbed the suitcase, leaving my jacket on the bed as I stormed down the stairs. I left the suitcase at the foot of the stairs, walking into the kitchen.

I kneeled in front of the sink, pulling the cabinets open, reaching to the back, behind the pipes.

I grabbed the jar that was stashed there, the jar that had over $5,000. Jacob and I, we were practical people. Practical people kept major cash on hand for emergencies. This, this was an emergency.

I kicked the cabinets shut, leaving the kitchen. I grabbed my suitcase, stowing the jar under my arm as I scooped my keys up from the side table beside the front door.

I didn't glance back.

I opened the door of the beat up Cadillac convertible, throwing my suitcase in the back, dropping the jar on the driver's seat.

I glanced back at the house, my eyes wide as a sinister smile formed on my lips.

Jacob Black wasn't going to get away with cheating on me, oh no. He'd get the divorce papers soon enough, but he damn sure wasn't going to get the house we'd built together.

Too much blood, sweat and tears were poured into this house, too much of my hard-earned time spent helping put these walls up.

I stuffed my car keys into my pocket, running out back to the shed. I shoved open the door, inhaling the musky smell.

No one had been back here for months. Jacob had been too busy at "work" and hanging out at the bar afterhours after the miscarriage and yard work certainly wasn't my forte.

I flipped the light on, glancing around, my eyes landing on the bright red canister that was full of gasoline.

Just what I was looking for.

I grabbed it, toting it up to the back door.

I opened the backdoor, unscrewing the canister, the strong scent of gasoline wafting up.

I scrunched up my face as I tilted the canister, staring the pour. I made my way through the kitchen and living room, across the whole bottom floor before I made it up the stairs, dousing the bedroom and bathroom in the foul liquid.

I left the canister in the bedroom, and I glanced around one last time. This was the last time I'd see it, and Jacob certainly wouldn't get to bring his whore here.

I smiled to myself, pleased.

I ran down the stairs, and out the porch door again. I opened the passenger seat of my car, pulling open the glove compartment.

I heard the low rumble of Jacob's truck and my heart and courage faltered.

_It's too late now._

I wrapped my fingers around the small box of matches, my heart racing as adrenaline pumped through my body.

The low rumble had become a loud growl behind me, but I didn't falter, not even a little as the engine was cut off.

I walked slowly toward the edge of porch, my eyes closed as I pulled a single match out of the box, striking it.

A door slammed behind me, and there was the sound of shoes crunching on the dry grass.

I opened my eyes, watching the flame dance on the tip of the march, my eyes glowing as I threw it, watching it land in the gasoline, and the fire erupted violently.

"Tabby, what are you doing?" His voice was rough, too loud.

I turned around as I pulled the car keys from my pocket, not looking at him as I started walking to my car, "Leaving Jacob."

In the corner of my eye, I watched as he glanced at the house, before looking at me, dumbfound as he walked with me.

"What the fuck did you do Tabby? Are you crazy?" Jacob was yelling at me, but it didn't seem to faze me, I just smiled as I opened my car door.

_Yes, I'm apparently crazy._

Jacob shoved it shut, grabbing my arm, turning me to face him, "What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Do. Tabitha."

His words weren't really a question, they were each staccato, a sort of finality behind them almost.

"I only did what you did to yourself, Jacob." I spat, pulling my arm away from him, reaching for my door.

Jacob winced as I said his name, as if it hurt his ears and he blocked my way, not letting me get in the car.

"Move," I snarled, taking a step back from him.

"You burned down our house, Tabitha, you're destroying our lives," Jacob's voice was still loud and angry as he yelled, not moving. I rolled my eyes, my own anger growing by the second.

"You should take a look in the mirror there, Jacob. Bring lots of blonde tramps to daddy's lately?" My voice was cold and his face whitened, even if only fractionally.

"It wasn't what it looked like!" He was louder, his voice pained as he stared down at me, grabbing me, "It wasn't what it looked like."

"_It wasn't what it looked like!_" I mimicked, pushing away from him, disgusted. "What a bullshit line. Please Jacob, you and I both know what it was."

Jacob stepped toward me, shaking his head, "You come here, to our home, assuming things. You light our house on fire for Christ's sake, Tabitha, because of an assumption! Yes, I brought her to my dad's house, some tramp from the bar, the first tramp I've ever noticed at a bar. She was sick, Tabitha, she's barely 18 and you can't imagine the things she's been through. I took her to my dad's to get cleaned up, she was all busted up from her ex-boyfriend, all shook up. She got out of the shower and I told her I'd called her mom. I'd arranged a ride for her. She was overly thankful and that's when you walked in. If you had stopped for a goddamn minute or answered your cell phone, we wouldn't be standing here, watching our enjoy lives go up in flames."

I shook my head, "I'm not naïve, Jacob. You haven't been the same since…I miscarried."

The word was harder to say then I'd imagined.

"You've been drinking too much and staying away for too long. This wouldn't be the first time you smelled of a tramp, the difference is, I caught you this time."

He face fell and he looked wounded, as if what I had said had really hurt him. I stared at him, waiting.

The smoke was heavy, the scent of burning wood strong.

I watched as he glanced past me, watching our house burn. I could see the reflection in his eyes, along with the collection of moisture.

I guess I'd really struck a chord.

"It wasn't like that, Tabby. I had a hard time, I couldn't deal with the pain of it, I couldn't deal with the thought of the pain you were in. Yes, I drank too many drinks and I flirted with the girls at the bar when I shouldn't have, when I should have been here with you, but I swear to you, I can give you my word that nothing ever happened. I am an honest man, Tabitha, that is all I have ever been to you, my entire life, honest. That's all I had to offer you in the beginning, if you remember, my honesty, my loyalty and my love. I'm so sorry for losing sight of what was important." With that, he finally moved away from me, walking toward the house.

The fire was going strong now, as I turned, watching as he stopped feet away, his hands in his pocket, dejected.

Had I just destroyed our lives, by some assumption?

Had my anger and my own pain and grief gotten the best of me?

Probably. That anger of mine was bad. Had a mind of its own. I mean, I'd just lit my house on fire because I assumed my husband was cheating on me! I think I need to take that class, what's it called, Anger Management, or maybe I needed some crazy pills?

Nah.

"Jacob Black, you're just gonna let us give up that easy, you're just gonna let me walk away, just like that? Goddamnit Jacob, you can fight for everything else, except for me?" I was angry again as I stalked toward him and he turned to face me, his eyes blazing as shook his head.

He closed the space between us and grabbed me, pulling me into his body roughly, his lips hard against mine. I weaved my fingers through his hair, pulling him closer.

Love hadn't given up, afterall.

* * *

><p><strong>Funny, the things you find at 3:41 in the morning on your computer when you're looking for something else.<strong>

**Found this little one-shot and decided to post it here, hopefully you enjoy it.**

**:)**

**Reviews welcome! **


End file.
